


Queen in the North

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [76]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Sansa Stark has always dreamed about being crowned Queen, but she always thought it would be alongside a King. But, even behind the strongest woman stands a happy man. Punishment or not.





	Queen in the North

Sansa took a deep breath before she straightened her back and lifted her chin. 

All her life she had dreamed about this moment, about being crowned Queen. She had envisioned herself wearing an expensive and beautiful dress reaching the floor and covering her feet. She had imagined everyone staring at her while she walked down the aisle to the front of the throne room. And she had always thought a handsome man would walk next to her, about to be crowned king.

And here she was, wearing the most beautiful gown she had ever seen, decorated with all those details symbolising all the people she had lost and everything she had been through to get here. The entire North had gathered to watch her walking across the great hall to the very front where her new throne would be standing. But the handsome man she had wanted at her side wouldn’t walk next to her.

She had tried to talk him into it. She had tried to convince him no one cared. She had begged him to just ignore whatever punishment he had gotten for doing the right thing and saving so many people from an agonising death. 

But he had not given in. “I’m done fighting.” He would have looked good with a crown on his curls. “We're already taking a big risk. Let’s not overplay our hands.” And the uniform she had had in mind for him would have fitted him perfectly. “You don’t need a King to rule this kingdom with you, Sansa.” They would have been the power couple the North deserved to reclaim the greatness so many had tried to take from them. “You’re the only ruler this kingdom needs.”

The slowly warming air carried a certain tension and Sansa felt a shiver rolling down her spine while the wooden doors were opened wide. 

The last time she had seen so many people in the great hall they had prepared for battle, they had prepared to get their King back from King’s landing and they had prepared to fight anyone who would be standing between them and their goal. Unsullied. Dothraki. A fire breathing dragon. It hadn’t mattered. No one could take the King in the North from them. No one could harm him. Not without enraging the Northerners and not without paying the ultimate price for it.

Her eyes searched for familiar faces in the crowd, but most of the people she had wanted to be here were gone.

Her father was dead, beheaded on Joffrey’s orders when she had still been a child. Her mother and Robb were murdered, slaughtered at a wedding in the most brutal and horrible way possible. Rickon was killed, used as bait in a battle he could never survive. Theon died fighting in the Godswood, where they had shared so many beautiful moments. Arya was sailing west, heading for a new world and new adventures. And Bran was in King’s Landing, ruling the six Kingdoms in desperate need for a long time of peace.

But a smile appeared on her face when she locked her blue eyes with a familiar pair of brown ones. 

He wore a simple black uniform and his hair was shorter now than it used to be and yet he still looked like the King he still was deep down. He had his fingers curled around the hilt of his sword, just above the head of the white wolf. Behind him stood the real white wolf with the bright red eyes who never left his side, just in case. Just like everyone else he kneeled down on the cold floor when she walked past him.

Jon wasn’t supposed to be here. He was supposed to be at castle Black or even further beyond the wall. But the only ones who knew that he was here, were the ones who had gathered outside the gates of King’s Landing to free him from his dungeons with violence and death when necessary. And the only ones who truly cared about his punishment, were far away from Winterfell and would most likely never bother to come and check.

With the smile still on her face she turned around to face the crowd while standing in front of the throne. In front of her throne. And the entire room went deafening quiet while Jon stepped forward and put his sword away.

“I hereby declare Sansa of house Stark the only true Queen in the North!” Someone gave him the newly crafted crown and carefully he placed the dire wolf on her bright red hair.

The crown was surprisingly comfortable and the weight of it on her head only made her more determined to give all those people who had fought so hard for her father, for Robb, for Jon and for her what they deserved. She would give them independence, strength and courage. She would make sure they would never have to kneel and crawl again. And she would never let anyone belittle or harass them ever again.

“Long live the Queen in the North whose name is Stark!” The Bannermen rose back to their feet and lifted their swords up. And over and over they repeated the same sentence. “Queen in the North. Queen in the North. Queen in the North.”

Sansa lifted her skirt up a little and sat down on the throne. She felt Jon’s comforting hands resting on her shoulders and while the chanting continued he pressed a soft kiss on her long raid hair. 

“You’ll be an amazing Queen, Sansa.” Jon whispered. 

“You would have been a great King too, Jon.” Sansa whispered back, but Jon shrugged and kneeled down next to her throne.

“I never really wanted to command or rule.” He placed a finger on her lips when she wanted to interrupt him. “I know you think I’m good at it, but trust me, you’re much better at it. You’re the best that could ever happen to the North.” He leaned a little closer towards her until his stubbled cheek touched her skin. “And while you’ll rule, I’ll take care of our kids.”

The smile on Sansa’s face brightened. She already knew he was gonna be good at that too. And even though she probably could have made it on her own, she was glad she didn’t have to.


End file.
